There is a Light That Never Goes Out
by courfxyrac
Summary: Enjolras begins life at the University of Paris, along with his friends. There he meets Eponine, and he is intrigued to find out more about her.


Hurrying through the busting crowds that make up the streets of Paris, Enjolras found himself late. For this he scorned himself; leaders should not be late, leaders can't be late. How can a man become a political leader if he can't find his way to the University he has been inquiring in for several months prior? Routes that were planned clearly weren't followed correctly, and now Enjolras was missing the first lecture of his law course due to this case of stupidity. After missing the introduction of the lecturer, who he already knows to be Professor Gardinier due to studying the University's website, Enjolras slumps into the one remaining seat in the hall; the seat reserved for him by his school friend, Marius Pontmercy. You had to be a fool to know that Enjolras didn't enjoy the company of Marius, which is why Marius believed they were close. Marius was the definition of 'happy go lucky', a man who only saw an exterior of a person. A smile to Marius meant that you were happy, simple as that. Sometimes Enjolras resented Marius for his optimistic attitude, but deflated back into his normal self when Marius came out with something that caused Enjolras' face to contort into a snarl. 'Enjolras, where've you been, mon ami? The lecture started 15 minutes ago!' Marius exclaimed, as if Enjolras was oblivious to this piece of information. 'I took a wrong turn.' Enjolras said through gritted teeth. Enjolras tried to listen to the lecture, but was distracted by Marius and his desire for conversation. 'This is Eponine,' Marius acknowledged the girl to his left, 'she doesn't know anyone here and is joining us at the café tonight.' The girl, who wore what seemed to be the remnants of a pair of jeans and a plain black top, gave Enjolras a brief nod, to which he returned. The conversation faded and Enjolras zoned into the lecture. Gardinier spoke of democracy and of liberty, Enjolras found that he respected Gardinier and agreed with his teachings profoundly. Enjolras continued the day, keeping himself busy with plans of careers and change in the world. He was unhappy with the society they lived in and he decided to take the responsibility upon himself to change it. In the midst of going about with his day, his thought lingered to Eponine. It was a change for them that another person, specifically a girl, would be joining their social circle. All nine of them attended a coeducational school, were they were often left undisturbed. Enjolras came to the conclusion that she would be little bother, from what he inferred from her when they met, and let the thought flee from his mind. At around 6 o'clock, Enjolras met his friends at their local meeting place, the Café Musain, and settled into his regular spot. To his left, Grantaire, his closest friend and local alcoholic, was arguing with a tipsy Courfeyrac about their preferred beverages. Courfeyrac was Marius' closest friend, yet Enjolras thought he was quick-witted and admired his loyalty towards his friends. Enjolras really did like Courfeyrac. He brought the positive out in Marius, who admittedly wasn't all bad; Enjolras just couldn't take to him. Opposite him, Jehan, the love obsessed poet was showing Combeferre, the medic of the group, his latest piece of poetry for this weeks 'true love.' Enjolras did not believe in love, and wouldn't let anyone even attempt to convince him otherwise. He thought it was a figment of the imagination designed to create happiness for those with nothing better to do. Bahorel, the loud and outgoing member of the group, Feuilly, who didn't attend the university as he found work, Joly, a hypochondriac, and Lesgle, a man who doesn't see eye to eye with luck, were all trying to chat up the lady at the counter. They all returned to their seats with a free shot, besides Lesgle of course. To his right, sat Marius and Eponine; with Eponine being sat closest to him. She sipped her glass of water quietly, observing her surroundings. Whenever Marius spoke, Enjolras noticed that she paid close attention to him and that her face would break into an honoured smile. It was clear the girl was attracted to Pontmercy, God knows why. Eponine looked slightly tidier now; she had applied a bit of slightly pale foundation and changed from her jeans to a plain black skirt which she wore with black converse. She had thrown her brown locks into a bun, and a few remained tousled around her face. The boys, who had just been introduced to Eponine, decided 'to get to know her.' 'So Mademoiselle, where did you meet Marius?' Grantaire asked, after planting a sloppy kiss on her right hand. 'Yesterday, we began chatting in the library, when I went to get some books for the start of the year.' She looked at Marius with admiration and desire, the boys exchanged knowing looks, but didn't comment. Marius was oblivious, he was just sat playing on his phone, failing to engage himself in the conversation.

Choosing to ignore the fact that she obviously had taken a liking to Marius, a semi-intoxicated Grantaire began to try his luck with Eponine. 'Marius is no fun Mademoiselle, come and sit by me.' Grantaire slurred. To this Marius joined in the conversation nd protested whilst letting out a light hearted giggle. They all erupted into fits of laughter, besides Enjolras. 'There are no seats there.' Eponine mumbled, a faint pink blush appearing on her ivory complexion. Grantaire gestured his lap, raising his eyebrows. An equally as drunk Courfeyfac wolf whistled and Eponine turned scarlet. Marius wasn't the type of guy to protest; he wasn't one to disrupt the smooth atmosphere. Eponine sat frozen, looking embarrassed. Enjolras felt defensive of the newcomer, he wouldn't of liked to be in her position. Enjolras decided to take action. 'Leave the girl alone Grantaire, she wouldn't want to catch anything.' Enjolras made a point of lowering his eyes to Grantaire's torso, causing his friends to roar with laughter and spiral off onto the topic of Grantaire's sexual escapades. Usually he would have told them straight, but he thought it would have been better to have turned the joke onto Grantaire, as the subject would be dropped and Eponine wouldn't have to face an argument over her. Eponine offered Enjolras a smile of gratitude, which he acknowledged with a slight nod and turned away, not wanting to involve himself with this girl any longer.


End file.
